loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Stone
Lucy Stone is a reccuring character of the Nickelodeon musical comedy series, Big Time Rush. She is introduced in the second season of the series and is an aspiring rockstar. She is also the main love interest of James Diamond and the former love interest of Kendall Knight. ''Big Time Rush'' Season Two Towards the ending of the season, Lucy arrives and moves into the Palm Woods while causing a great impression on everyone, especially Big Time Rush. Season Three In the beginning of the season, Big Time Rush have recently ended their world tour and return to the Palm Woods. Much to their surprise, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan receive a great surprise welcome home from everyone at the Palm Woods, including Lucy welcoming the boys back from their world tour and revealing they truly have become famous than ever before. In the episode, Big Time Decision taking place directly after the events of Big Time Suprise, Kendall and Lucy are shocked to see the return of Jo Taylor, Kendall's former girlfriend who previously left to shoot a three year movie deal in New Zealand. Lucy introduces herself to Jo, but doesn't officially call herself Kendall's girlfriend. Jo and Lucy confront Kendall, but unable to respond or face either of them, Kendall runs away from Lucy and Jo, unable to deal with his problem. Throughout the episode, Lucy and Jo go to see Big Time Rush in attempts to see Kendall and talk about the current events while in the meantime, Kendall is hiding and avoiding both Jo and Lucy. Eventually, Lucy and Jo both come to their own decisions to deal with the situation. If Kendall doesn't meet with either one of them before the end of the day than both girls will leave the Palm Woods, forcing Kendall to make a decision. Kendall becomes conflicted as although he has feelings for Lucy, he still harbours romantic feelings for Jo. In effort to help, Logan performs "Love Science" on Kendall by looking at both Jo and Lucy from afar to see which girl he has stronger feelings for. However, Kendall has an equal amount of romantic feelings for both Lucy and Jo and is soon forced to runaway when both girls spot him. Eventually, Kendall takes advice from his younger sister, Katie, advising him to take a walk to help clear his mind and in doing so, keeps finding signs indicating he should be with Lucy. By the end of the episode, Kendall returns to the Palm Woods and finally makes his decision, but instead of choosing Lucy, Kendall gets back together with Jo, realising he still loves her. Due to this, Lucy left the Palm Woods and hasn't been seen since. Although Lucy left the Palm Woods, she still made Kendall and Jo's relationship awkward, almost resulting in them breaking up again with Jo fearing Kendall still held feelings for Lucy. Eventually, they settle the matter, deciding to start their relationship anew. Season Four Lucy makes her return after her departure from the Palm Woods following her and Kendall's break up. Relationships James Diamond James Diamond is the handsome member of Big Time Rush and Lucy's main love interest. When James and Lucy first met, James instantly developed romantic feelings for her, but he competed against Carlos for both her attention and affections. Lucy quickly realized their feelings towards her, but didn't harbour romantic feelings for either James or Carlos and instead used them and their romantic feelings towards her to help her move into her apartment at the Palm Woods. James and Carlos were shocked they had been duped by Lucy, but quickly over it and helped Kendall to prove to Lucy that Big Time Rush truly rocked. By the end of her debut appearence, James and Carlos remained friends with Lucy and managed to prove Big Time Rush to her. Since then, James and Lucy became friends, but James still harboured romantic feelings towards her and soon found himself in another rivalry with Kendall for Lucy when they returned from their world tour in the beginning of the third season. James was angered, revealing he called "dibs" on Lucy and thus believed Kendall held no right to interfere in his attempts to date her. Lucy found out about the "dibs" rule and became angered, but eventually they managed to reconcile. Eventually, James learned his feelings for Lucy were unrequited upon learning of Kendall and Lucy's growing romantic feelings for each other and putting his best friends happiness before his own, James began supporting Kendall to be with Lucy. James continued to show his support, even helping Kendall to expose Lucy's former boyfriend, Beau as a cheater, even dressing as a girl in an effort to expose the truth. Thankfully, Lucy discovered Beau's true nature and when she began leaving, everyone and James encouraged Kendall into the elevator to be with Lucy, again showing his approval and support. However, Kendall and Lucy's newfound romantic relationship was immediately broken off when Kendall's original girlfriend Jo returned and they resumed their romantic relationship, resulting in Kendall and Lucy's break up and Lucy leaving the Palm Woods. In the fourth season when Lucy returned, James revealed he still held romantic feelings for her and throughout the entire season, he began to pursue Lucy and strongly believed she would finally become his girlfriend with no one standing in his way. Kendall Knight Kendall Knight is the leader of Big Time Rush and is Lucy's former original love interest. Beau Beau is Lucy's villainous cheating ex-boyfriend. Carlos Garcia Carlos Garcia is the wild and fun loving member of Big Time Rush who had an unrequited crush on Lucy and competed with James for her affection. Gallery Behind the Scenes James & Lucy Finale Kiss Behind the Scenes.gif Season 3 Kendall & Lucy's First Kiss S3E6 - Big Time Surprise.jpg|Kendall and Lucy share their first and only kiss. Season 4 James & Lucy First Kiss - Big Time Dreams Series Finale (1).jpg|James and Lucy share their first kiss at the Tween Choice Awards.. James & Lucy First Kiss - Big Time Dreams Series Finale (2).jpg|And finally become a couple. James & Lucy - Big Time Dreams Series Finale.jpg Trivia *Fans ship Lucy and James' relationship as Jucy. *Fans ship Lucy and Kendall's relationship as Kucy. *Lucy's parents disapprove of any music aside from classical. *Lucy and James finally become a couple in the series finale. *She is best friends with Camille Roberts. *She is portrayed by Malese Jow who is also well known for her roles as Anna from The Vampire Diaries and Linda Park from The Flash. *Lucy makes her first appearance in Big Time Rocker. *Lucy and James are the third main couple of the series. External Links *Lucy Stone - Big Time Rush Wikia *James and Lucy's Relationship - Big Time Rush Wikia *Kendall and Lucy's Relationship - Big Time Rush Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Possible Romance Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Singing Love Interests